One more miracle
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Un milagro más, Sherlock, por mí. —John. Post-Reichenbach.


**Título:** One more miracle

**Fandom**: BBC Sherlock

**Claim: **John Watson. Sherlock Holmes.

**Disclaimer: **No son míos.

**Summary: **Un milagro más, Sherlock, por mí. —John. Post-Reichenbach.

**Nota: **Será que ando sensible pero me la pasé llorando con cada pedazo que escribía de esto, en serio. También, no sé qué es lo que tienen estos dos que me hacen escribir tanto (sí, ¿vale? que esto para mí es mucho). Y sí, he desarrollado una pequeñita obesión con el regreso de Sherlock, sssh. Infinitas gracias a Leeh por aguantarme y betearme esto, es casi una santa y todo eso.

* * *

><p>:-:<br>«Look, please, there's just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock, for me.

Don't. Be. Dead. Would you do that, just for me, just… stop it. _Stop_ this!»  
>:-:<p>

i.-

Le toma un año volver a 221B. Le toma un año encontrar la fuerza para volver y enfrentarse a lo que está seguro será un más permanente, más notable fantasma de lo que fue Sherlock para él. Le toma un año admitirse que quizá _necesite_ estar ahí si quiere afrontarlo del todo.

Le toma un año, pero al fin vuelve.

Todo está tan parecido a como fue dejado que se extraña, estaba bastante seguro que Mrs. Hudson habría al menos tirado alguna de las cosas que le molestaban más que Sherlock tuviera ahí, pero no. Incluso el cráneo sigue ahí; ni siquiera hay polvo en las superficies y John no está seguro si encontrarse todo tan igual es algo bueno.

Se queda parado en el centro de la sala, observando todo detenidamente, sintiendo cómo los recuerdos de todo vuelven a él rápidamente. Inundándole la mente a una velocidad que no creería posible. Abrumándole de una manera tan impresionante que por un momento no sabe dónde está o quién es. Por un momento hasta se olvida de todo.

Y entonces Mrs. Hudson entra, diciendo algo de los arreglos que hizo y las cajas que aún están en su antigua habitación, pero para a media frase cuando le ve.

«Oh, querido.» Suspira. «¿Estás seguro que estás bien? ¿Seguro que aún quieres vivir aquí?» John puede detectar la preocupación latente en cada palabra.

«Está bien, Mrs. Hudson» Dice. «Estoy bien.»

No se lo cree ni él.

ii.-

Es extraño estar ahí de nuevo. Se siente solo, demasiado. Pero al mismo tiempo es extrañamente reconfortante; nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado estar ahí, lo raro que le resultaba despertar y no encontrarse la cocina llena de experimentos o ver un cráneo en uno de los muebles.

Sin embargo, no es lo mismo y pronto la fascinación de encontrarse de nuevo en uno de los pocos lugares que pudo llamar hogar desaparece rápidamente. Siente el frío envolverle y todo es demasiado extraño. Tan desolado, tan diferente a como lo recordaba.

Tan... sin Sherlock en él.

iii.-

La primera noche ni siquiera es capaz de dormir. Cada vez que lo intenta, que cierra los ojos y trata de relajarse, la horrible imagen de su mejor amigo recostado sobre el pavimento (con sangre en la cara, ojos increíblemente grises sin vida y el cuerpo en una posición que no debería ser posible) le asalta. Cada vez que intenta no pensar en ello, es como si su cerebro le odiara completamente y le obligara a repetir la escena en bucle en su cabeza.

La primera noche no se cree capaz de dormir. Sus ojos se cierran solos, pero tiene que obligarse a abrirlos inmediatamente. No quiere dormir. No quiere pensar. Pero no puede evitarlo.

Repite sus últimas palabras en su mente, intenta buscar alguna otra posibilidad, intenta analizar las cosas desde todos los ángulos posibles, como Sherlock mismo hubiera hecho. Porque duele, duele y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Duele y él no puede conciliar el sueño. Duele y Sherlock ya no está.

iv.-

La segunda noche es todavía más difícil. La fatiga haciéndose presente. Cansado, pero no lo suficiente para poder acostarse en su cama y dormir sin pesadillas que le atormenten. Lo intenta, aunque sabe que es en vano. Lo intenta porque algo pequeño dentro de él prefiere verle así, sin vida completamente, a no verlo nunca más. Lo intenta porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Se recuesta en la cama, luz prendida y puerta abierta. Sus ojos observan la nada, su cerebro trabaja, pensando. Pensando las mil y un posibilidades (cada una más ridícula que la anterior) de cómo podría haber sobrevivido Sherlock; porque aún se niega a creerlo. Se niega a creer que en serio él esté... que él _no_ esté.

v.-

La tercer noche logra dormir tres horas de un tirón antes de que las pesadillas se cuelen en sus sueños ya de por sí intranquilos. Logra dormir tres horas de un tirón y se siente más cansado una vez que despierta. Le duele el cuerpo, la cabeza, todo.

Pasa la mano por su cara y sus ojos se cierran de nuevo, no en un vano intento de dormir de nuevo, no, sino para al menos intentar relajarse un momento. Inhala, exhala repetidamente, sintiendo cómo su cansado cuerpo va destensándose poco a poco.

Se queda ahí, acostado en su cama, mirando hacia la nada, intentando no pensar. No pensar en nada. No pensar en él. Porque ya no le espera. Ese milagro que pidió se dio cuenta prontamente que no ocurriría, que lo mejor sería resignarse. Su cojera vuelve y su vida parece vacía. Así que no, ya no lo espera.

vi.-

La cuarta noche ni siquiera lo intenta. Se pasea por la sala, arrastrando los pies, hombros caídos y cabeza gacha, como si cada paso le costara, como si apenas y pudiera con su cuerpo; con esa bata azul que Sherlock acostumbraba vestir después de un caso especialmente difícil. Intenta pensar en otra cosa, intenta alejar ese «Sherlock ya no está» que constantemente se repite en su cabeza desde que regresó a el piso. Pasea de un lado al otro hasta que deja de sentir las piernas del cansancio, hasta que casi tropieza con su mismo bastón y el hombro duele y la pierna duele y el corazón duele.

vii.-

Son tres meses desde que regresó. Un año tres meses desde que Sherlock— no puede ni pensarlo todavía, no puede ni forzarse a formar la palabra en su mente; aún no puede aceptarlo del todo.

Es un año tres meses, es un año tres meses y John está completamente seguro de que se ha vuelto loco, que delira, cuando vuelve del trabajo (a duras penas, porque el cuerpo pesa y el cansancio comienza a notarse más que de costumbre) y le ve ahí en ese sillón que John se ha empeñado en conservar (por si algún día volvía después de todo), violín al hombro y ojos cerrados; ojeras pronunciadas y expresión pacífica, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

John no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Espera, paralizado junto a la puerta, para que Sherlock sea el que haga el primer movimiento, para que diga algo (porque John ha tenido ese sueño más veces de las que le gustaría, ese donde Sherlock vuelve sólo para irse con el primer rayo de sol que entra por su ventana, ese donde todo es normal y de repente no), porque necesita estar seguro. Completamente.

Espera, pero no puede. Así que avanza, pasos firmes, espalda recta, sin embargo cauteloso.

«John» y ahí está. Abre los ojos y John puede ver toda la culpa y todos esos sentimientos que está totalmente seguro que Sherlock no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo manejar, racionalizar, _entender._

Le abraza. Quiere golpearlo, pero no puede porque «Dios, te he extrañado». Le abraza porque es lo único que puede pensar en hacer en ese momento. Porque está ahí, _no_ muerto.

Le abraza, quiere golpearlo, pero no puede porque, porque está ahí y es Sherlock y Te he extrañado tanto y No te vayas de nuevo, por favor, POR FAVOR y Te quiero y SherlockSherlock_Sherlock_ que no dice pero se repiten en su cabeza y mueren en los brazos que le rodean la cintura y en su cara escondida en la curva del cuello de Sherlock; y puede que haya llorado un poco antes de apartarle, verle y asegurarse que sí, que es él.

Que no está muerto.

Que está ahí.

Por él.


End file.
